


You're too young

by WalkTheGalaxy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheGalaxy/pseuds/WalkTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke Griffin transfers during her junior year from a Private High School in California to a Public High school in Texas, she realizes that it won't be as easy as she was hoping. She meets the young Alpha dog of TonDC high, Lexa Woods, as well as an aspiring mechanic, Raven Reyes, and a bad-ass ROTC student, Octavia Blake. She makes a few friends along the way but not without earning a few enemies as well. Will she be able to handle the high school life alone? Or will someone special be able to help her though it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hi :3 This is my first ever Fanfic on this site and my first ever 100 Fanfic in general, so I'm sorry if I get any information wrong. Please correct me kindly if I do. Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Fanfiction lately and I was inspired by those wonderful writers to make my own. I hope you guys like it and can give me your opinions and suggestions in the comments :3

Clarke Griffin became bored looking at the same dirt road in front of the car and stuffed her hand in her pocket, pulling out her phone and quickly entering her passcode. The young blonde sighed as she began to scroll through Instagram, smiling as she paused on a picture of herself with her dad, and her best friend Wells. Well... Former best friend... her smile faded as she read the caption.

_Miss you already, Bishop <3 @SkyGirl43_

Clarke and Wells had always played chess together. They were young when they first watched their fathers play a heated match and, afterward, begged the men to teach them. Jake and Thelonious had been surprisingly patient with the 7 year olds who, in turn, caught on rather quickly. They started to play every day after their classes at Ark Prep. Wells had started to call her Bishop because the first piece she would move after the pawn was her Bishop. Clarke, being a rather hot-headed girl, snapped back that Wells always moved his rook, which was boring because they only move in a straight line. They argued for years about which piece was better, earning the respective nicknames, Bishop and Rook.

She wiped her eyes as when she saw a tear fall onto her phone screen, which she quickly dried with the sleeve of her sweater. Her mom glanced at Clarke and her expression saddened. She placed a hand on her daughter's leg for a moment before putting it back on the wheel, trying to hold back tears herself. Clarke figured that was enough of Instagram and opened Candy Crush, hoping to get her mind off of any memory that had to do with her father.

Soon after Clarke had turned ten, her father informed his family that he had enlisted in the military along with Well's father. Many tears were shed, but not as many as were shed 7 years later as his casket was saluted and Abby was handed a folded flag in honor of Jake's service. He was in the marine corps infantry, of course he was at high risk. Too high, apparently. He had died jumping in front of Thelonious to stop a spray of bullets from hitting his teammate and best friend. Clarke was 17, and no longer had a father. She stopped her mind from straying towards the path of thinking that involved her father never seeing her walk down the isle or never being able to hold his grandchildren one day or never seeing Clarke achieve her dreams of becoming an artist.

A month after her husband's death, Abby Griffin received a job offer for a well-known hospital in Texas. She accepted, wanting any excuse to get away from the places that reminded her most of her passed love. Clarke was a little less happy about it, knowing she was doing well at Ark Prep and had a good friend group. But she was rather tired of the looks of pity she would get around the town. So she hugged her friends Monroe, Miller, Atom and Harper and was on her way. She refused to even tell Wells she was leaving. She figured that the only reason he knew she was gone was because his father had told him. Clarke blamed the entire Jaha family for her father's death. Sure, it was unreasonable, but it helped her cope for some odd reason.

Clarke placed her phone back in her pocket and let the gentle vibration of the car and the quiet music on the radio lull her into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa Woods stretched slightly and put her hands behind her head as she watched her girlfriend flip another page of her text book.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to come study with me?" The girl asked from the desk next to the bed where her girlfriend was laying.

"Aw, come on, Costia," Lexa huffed lowly, moving onto her knees and shuffling toward the desk, "come to bed with me?" she gave begging eyes, pulling on her girlfriend's sleeve cutely.

"You know I would if I could, babe. But I have to finish these two chapters or Couch Emerson will kill me for failing yet another history exam," Costia said with a sigh , knowing that the soccer couch would actually kill her with laps around the field if she didn't pass. She gave her girlfriend a small peck on the lips and continued reading.

Lexa groaned and flopped back into the bed, her arms sprawled out beside her. "you're no fun," Lexa fake pouted, "I wanted to get laid this weekend since my parents won't be home until next week."

Costia rolled her eyes with a chuckle before looking back at her history textbook and adding, "well, it's only Friday."

Lexa grinned at the other girl before she propped up on her elbow and gazed out her window. She squinted as she spotted a large truck coming down the road before stopping at the house next to Lexa's.

"Looks like someone's moving into Lincoln's old place," Lexa commented watching as a rather nice looking car pulled into the driveway next to the moving van.

"Oh yeah?" Costia said, still half paying attention, "maybe you should go make friends with them instead of bugging me in here."

"This is my house," Lexa pointed out, raising one of her eyebrows at her girlfriend before adding, "I have enough friends." It wasn't a lie. Lexa was the top dog at TonDC High School. Although she was only a junior she had surpassed the popularity of the entire senior class. She was _the_ girl to know. It didn't hurt that she was the Group Commander for the high school's JROTC program, which was though very highly of by all of the programs. She was proud of that position and no one could ever make her feel any less love for her unit. Besides her position of power in ROTC, she didn't really know why she was popular. She was pretty quiet around most people other than her officers, Costia, and her older sister, Anya. Maybe it was because of her mysterious and bad-ass attitude. She smirked. Yeah, that was it.

However, she rethought going outside and introducing herself when a gorgeous blonde stepped out of the car and yawned, stretching up so that Lexa could catch a glimpse of the girl's bare midriff. Lexa swallowed before looking down at her phone so that she could no longer be mesmerized by the new girl on the block. She had a girlfriend, who happened to be sitting very close to her but had thankfully not seen Lexa's eyes wander towards the girl's stomach.

She decided not to welcome the new family to town and instead opted to stand behind her girlfriend and rub her hands up and down the smaller girl's arms, kissing her neck lightly and coaxing her out of her studies.

"Fuck, Lex," Costia muttered before turning around, grabbing Lexa's face in her hands and kissing her deeply before pushing the taller girl onto the bed and straddling her waist.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke looked up at the house that was to be her new home. It was pretty nice, actually. For a house like this in Cali it would have probably cost a fortune. But it was a whole lot easier to find a nice house in the city of Houston for a whole lot cheaper. She smiled as her mom came up beside her and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, pulling her into her side.

"Welcome home," Abby said before helping the movers take out boxes from the back of the moving van.

For the rest of the day all they did was unpack. They had gotten to the house pretty early, around 10 am, and gotten pretty far along in their unpacking endeavor. Clarke knew it would take a while for them to be completely done. She decided to take a break and told her mom she had looked up a place that had some shakes nearby and she would go pick some up for them. After getting the okay from Abby, Clarke headed out, smiling as she grabbed the keys. She had gotten her driver's licence about a year ago and she loved driving. It was so calming to her. So she drove to the shake place and decided to take the long way back home. She spotted a movie theater and made sure to remember that in case she ever wanted to go on a date. She winced slightly. It hadn't even been a month since her boyfriend, Finn, had broken up with her, claiming she was too hard to handle after her father died. What a fucking dick. She shook her head and drove home, not really feeling up for her little drive anymore.

"I'm back, Mom," Clarke called as she set the keys on the table in the foyer. She handed her mom her shake and sipped on her own humming happily as the taste of strawberry hit her tongue. Clarke decided that now would be a good time to do a little bit of exploring around her new house. She had really only worried about unpacking her stuff in her room and her bathroom. She hadn't even done any exploring downstairs and had yet to see the backyard. She smiled sadly as she looked into her mom's room and saw her dad's flag propped up against the window on a nightstand of some sort. She walked into the main living area upstairs, and noticed that it was pretty empty, her mom was probably more focused on getting the downstairs living room set up. She looked around some more before finally opening the sliding doors that led to the backyard. She smiled as she looked at the huge underground pool with a connected hot tub that took up only half of the yard space. The blonde ran back inside, grabbing a pencil, her sketch book and a few water colors before heading back outside, sitting down on the wood patio and starting her first few lines. It was getting a little dark, but Clarke didn't mind. The lights in the pool kept the area a little illuminated.

Clarke decided that she would sit on the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water as she continued to draw, making sure to hold onto her sketch book tightly so it couldn't fall into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa hadn't thought much about the other girl after having sex with Costia. But she did think about her. What was some Malibu Princess doing in Texas? Why did she have to wear that shirt? Why was her car so nice? What do her eyes look like? She shook the thoughts away and pulled her girlfriend closer to her on the bed, pushing her front against the smaller girl's back. Costia mumbled something about work and Lexa groaned. She forgot that Costia had a job. How could she forget? She was almost always there. It was a rather trying element of their year long relationship.

Lexa reluctantly lifted up her arm and allowed Costia to go take a shower.

Roughly 30 minutes later she felt soft lips on her forehead. "I'm going to Jasper's party later if you want to drop by after work," Lexa said as she opened her green eyes and looked up at her girlfriend, looking hopeful.

"I can't, babe," Costia cooed as she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on her girlfriend's side, "I have to study."

"That's all you've said lately," Lexa muttered, rolling over and curling into her blanket, "I'm pretty sure I heard you talk about the roaring 20s and World War 2 when we were fucking. I'm pretty sure you also called out FDR's name instead of mine." Although it was meant to be a joke, it came out a lot more venomous and loaded.

Costia pulled her hand away before she scoffed in disbelief. "Are you being serious right now, Alexandria?"

That's when she knew there was a fight coming. Costia only said her name like that when they were fighting.

"I am," she responded, sitting up and pulling the blanket up to cover her still naked body.

"I'm trying to get my education, Lexa," Costia reasoned, "I need to graduate high school, go to college and get out of this city."

"So you're leaving me?" Lexa challenged, "after high school? You're leaving me to go to college where there will be more studying and more of you ignoring me."

"We could go to the same college, Lexa," Costia returned softly, seeing the hurt in her girlfriend's eyes.

"That's not how it works, Costia and you know it!" Lexa responded, her volume growing the more she though about it. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. The couple had yet to discuss college plans for this very reason. It seemed so far away. But now it was getting closer to their senior year and they were seeing each other less and less.

"You don't have to yell at me, Alexandria," Costia replied, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"Yes, I do," Lexa responded, looking deep into the eyes of the girl she loved, "because I love you, but you're going to go to college and there are going to be hot professors and even hotter students and you're going to make new friends and I'm not going to know who they are!"

"Is that what this is about?" Costia asked, her voice raising to match the other girl's, "you think I'm going to cheat on you?"

"I never said that," Lexa countered, her gaze never dropping.

"I can't fucking believe you," Costia muttered before pushing off the bed harshly and storming out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.

They say you're never suppose to go to bed mad at your partner, so she laid there and waited. For anything. For a text. A call. For Costia to come back through the door and apologize. Anything that would let her not go to sleep angry. It never came. At around 11 she decided to get some fresh air. She stood on her back patio, watching a few leaves fall down from one of the many treas in her backyard. She looked over and saw the light of the patio next to her was still on, meaning that someone was outside... at 11 at night... and for some reason she felt like she should know why.

The brunette peaked at the other back yard through a small hole in the wooded fence. She smiled when she saw the new girl sitting with her feet inside the pool. Without thinking, Lexa jumped up and over the fence, landing on the other side with a slight thump.

The Blonde jumped when she heard her come down near the fence and almost dropped her sketch book into the water.

"What the fuck!?" The girl almost yelled, but relaxed only a small amount when she realized it was a girl about her age, "who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my backyard?"

"Oh," Lexa responded, as if she only just now realized that there was something wrong with intruding in someone else's property at 11 o'clock at night, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just- I saw your patio light on and I just thought it was weird that someone would be up this late without a reason so I figured you had a reason so I thought I would check on you. Looking at that now it's a little weird that I did that. I should go now." She knew she was rambling and she began turning around to jump back over the fence when the other girl spoke again.

"Is it very often that you trespass on other people's property via jumping over fences?" she asked with a seemingly accusatory tone. But as Lexa looked closer she saw one side of the girl's mouth curl upward into a small smile. Lexa took this as an invitation to stay. She cautiously walked over to the edge of the pool and the blonde nodded for her to sit. Lexa kicked of her shoes and rolled up her pants before sitting down and letting her feet soak in the water.

"Jumpin' over people's fences in an act of welcome for us here in Texas," Lexa replied with a falsely exaggerated country accent, "I'm surprised ol' Billy hasn't come on over yet from next door to welcome you to town."

This drew out a laugh from the other girl, one that Lexa thought she could get used to rather quickly.

"I won't lie when I honest to God thought that was how you guys were going to sound here," the blonde admitted, "but, I guess you would think a girl from Malibu would sound stuck up and snobby, huh?"

"ah, Malibu, huh?" Lexa teased, "so where's your surfboard and your Hollister top?"

"Somewhere with your horse and cowboy hat," the other girl didn't miss a beat.

"I'm Lexa," the brunette introduced, holding out her hand for the other girl to shake.

"I'm Clarke," The blonde responded, taking Lexa's hand and shaking it.

"Hi Clarke," Lexa repeated the name with a smile.

"Hi Lexa," Clarke mimicked, a smile widening on her face.

The two of them talked for an hour. Somehow, Clarke managed to draw (rather wonderfully by the way) and keep up the conversation at the same time. Once it hit 12:30, Lexa figured she should go.

"Well, I'm going to head back," She said as she stood up and grabbed her shoes.

"Come by any time,"Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa nodded and started to walk away but was stopped by Clarke's hand around her wrist. She was going to question why she was being stopped but then she felt the tip of a small paint brush on her skin and smirked.

"Just make sure you warn me next time," Clarke said as she dropped the brunette's hand.

"As you wish, Princess," Lexa replied in a teasing tone, bowing before jumping back over the fence.

Lexa sighed quietly as she got to her room, trying to fight the butterflies that had picked up speed in her stomach. She felt like she would remember that moment for a long time. Clarke's hand on her wrist, making goosebumps rise where she touched. Fuck. She had a girlfriend.

She picked up her phone from her dresser, finding no missed calls from Costia but a shit ton of missed calls and texts from Jasper and Monty and basically the entire school asking where she was and why she wasn't at the party. In all honesty, she had forgotten all about it. She had been having so much fun just talking with Clarke that she literally forgot about anything else. Was that a bad thing? She had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who she had just fought with. A girlfriend who had not called or text her even though she was definitly awake.

She looked at the number on her palm and put it into her phone, saving it under 'Princess'. She figured that might seem weird to someone looking through her contacts but she didn't care. Malibu Princess was going to be that girl's nickname whether she liked it or not.

\----------

 **Lexa :** _Hey, this is Lexa. just wanted to make sure you had my number saved so I can call you the next time I want to jump over your fence_

_:P_

**Princess :** _Hey, Lexa :D_

 **Lexa :**   _Hi Clarke_

 **Princess :** _Why did you call me Princess?_

_\----------_

Lexa smiled. So she did notice.

\----------

 **Lexa :** _You're from Malibu. Malibu Princess._

 **Princess :**   _Well, fine. I'll call you... Commander._

_\----------_

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the nickname before typing a quick response. Did she know who she was or something? She didn't think she said anything to Clarke about ROTC. Had something slipped without her noticng?

\----------

      **Lexa :** _Why Commander?_

**Princess :** _It suits you._

_\----------_

Lexa smiled at her phone before typing quickly and putting her phone on her nightstand. At least she wasn't going to bed angry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke had gone inside soon after Lexa had left, getting her first text as she had reached her room. For some reason, she had felt the happiest she had felt in the past month when she was sitting there, feet growing pruney in the water as she listened to Lexa talk about something, everything. They joked around and Clarke continued drawing, trying to hide the fact that she felt herself integrating parts of Lexa into the new drawing she had started after the brunette had shown up. She looked at what she had done so far. Beautiful green eyes, a beautiful smile, plump lips, all scattered around the paper, almost not seen, but definitly seen. The main focus was the eyes, the soft, understanding, focused, determined, green eyes. She shook her head and attempted to ignore the goosebumps she was getting. After she had come up with Lexa's nickname she saved the number and smiled. The last texts they sent that night where the best ones.

\----------

      **Commander :** _Goodnight, Princess._

      **Clarke :** _Goodnight, Commander._

_\----------_


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day at TonDC high. She meets some new friends and recognizes a certain someone.

Clarke groaned as she heard her alarm wake her from her peaceful sleep. She rolled over reluctantly and turned it off, not bothering to try to get any more sleep. The blonde stretched as she got out of bed, a yawn escaping her mouth as she did so. She picked up her phone and smiled when she saw a goodnight text from Lexa that she hadn't read. She put her phone back down and headed to her bathroom, grabbing a towel and washrag.

As she washed, she sang, rather well actually. She was accepted into the varsity choir program even though it was her first year at TonDC, which was a pretty big deal. She didn't want to dwell to much on that thought.

The blonde got out of the shower and started blow drying her hair, letting it form into the slightly wavy style that it usually did. She took two small chunks of hair from the side and secured them behind her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror and continued her morning routine. She jogged down the stairs to see her mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," Clarke said as she walked up beside Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Abby replied with a smile, "I'm just finishing up here, grab a few pieces of bacon and i'll come put this egg on your plate in a second."

Clarke did as she was told. They ate quickly, only stopping for Abby to ask a question about Clarke's first day a TonDC, and for Clarke to respond that she was nervous but excited.

After breakfast, Clarke brushed her teeth and went downstairs to get into her mom's car. However, when she went outside, she noticed an entirely new car. A black 2014 Ford Mustang.

"No Way!" Clarke exclaimed as she turned to her mom with wide eyes. Abby's hand was already outstretched, a key dangling from it loosely. Clarke pulled her mom into a huge bear hug before taking the key and getting into her new car. It was the exact one she wanted. She had figured she would be getting it at some point but she thought it would've been on her 18th birthday or during Christmas or something, not the first day of school. She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine happily. Abby smiled from in front of the house as she watched her daughter pull out of the driveway and head off towards her new school.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa hadn't heard from Costia all weekend. The only person she had really talked to was Clarke via text. Other than that she sat around her room and moped. She was already awake when her alarm went off so she got up and went through her daily routine, skipping breakfast and going to wait outside for Indra to pick her up. Indra was her Vice Commander and almost never failed to drive Lexa to school. Almost.

Lexa felt a vibration go off in her pocket, she took out her phone and smiled at the name.

\----------

      **Princess :** _You'll never guess what my mom gave me this morning!_

**Lexa :** _Laxatives?_

**Princess :** _Ha Ha, very funny, you little comedian._

**Princess :** _no, she gave me a car :D_

**Lexa :** _Geez, Princess, getting everything you could want in the castle?_

**Princess :** _Oh, shut up, Commander._

**Lexa :** _I hope you're not texting while driving, Clarke._

**Princess :** _I'm already at school._

\----------

Lexa heard a honk and looked up to see Indra waiting in her Jeep.

"Come on, Slow Poke," The girl called out.

Lexa complied, putting her phone in her pocket and getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"Were you texting Costia?" Indra asked when they were almost at TonDC, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Costia hasn't talked to me since 9 o'clock Friday night," Lexa responded. This caused Indra to shift her eyes towards her higher up.

"Seriously?" she asked as they pulled into the school parking lot, "how come?"

"We fought about college stuff and she left to go to work and didn't talk to me after that," Lexa said, running her hands through her hair before she opened the door to the car, "I don't want to talk about that right now, I'll see her today during homeroom."

Indra didn't say anything, knowing when to keep her mouth shut around her Commander.

Lexa was almost immediately greeted as she walked through the doors of the school. She gave them all smiles and nodded at her followers briefly before heading to homeroom, putting her backpack on her desk and her head in her hand. She waited for what seemed like ages until Costia walked through the door, sitting as far away as possible from Lexa. Lexa scoffed and stood up to talk to her girlfriend but the bell rung and her homeroom teacher, Mr. Wick, glared at her until she sat down. Costia's eyes avoided hers the entire homeroom period. As soon as the bell rung, Lexa shot up to go after her girlfriend, who was trying to get out of the room rather quickly. Lexa caught Costia's arm as she was trying to get away.

"Costia," Lexa said sternly, not loosening her grip on the other girl's arm. Lexa felt her girlfriend relax so she let go. "Why didn't you talk to me all weekend?" Lexa asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want to bother you," Costia spoke softly, almost to where Lexa couldn't hear her.

"That's Bullshit, Costia," Lexa replied, trying to stop her voice from raising.

Costia winced at her girlfriend's tone, shrinking towards the lockers.

"Costia," Lexa said softly, "what's wrong? I don't want to fight anymore."

"It's nothing," Costia said, her voice still soft as she went up to give her girlfriend and light kiss on the cheek, "we aren't fighting."

And then she was gone, leaving Lexa confused in the middle of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke's first 4 periods had gone by rather smoothly. Now it was time for lunch. The part that every new kid dreaded. She just hoped that she didn't have to eat in a bathroom stall like in those cliche movies. After she got her tray and started walking around tables to try to find somewhere to sit, she was called by a strong voice.

"Hey, new girl," the voice called. It was low and brooding, it might have seemed almost sexy to some people. not Clarke. She turned her head to see a guy with wavy black hair who looked to be about 18 leaning his back on a lunch table, his feet resting on the seat opposite of him.

"You're kinda hot," the boy pointed out with a wink. Another voice started talking from close behind Clarke.

"Shut up, Bellamy," a girl with the same colored hair as the boy snapped, "go back to talking with your goons." Surprisingly, Bellamy complied, turning around in his seat and sending the girl, who was now standing next to Clarke, a glare.

"Sorry about my brother," the girl said with a small smile. She held out her hand and added, "I'm Octavia."

Clarke gave a soft smile in return and grabbed Octavia's hand, shaking it lightly. "I'm Clarke," She responded before putting her hand down and saying, "he's your brother?" a look of slight disgust filled her gaze.

"yeah," Octavia replied with a shrug, "he's a sleaze, but you can't choose family and I love him to pieces."

Clarke nodded before looking around, as if trying to find somewhere to sit.

Octavia chuckled and grabbed Clarke's wrist. "Come on," she said in a teasing tone, pulling her to a table occupied by three other kids.

"Guys, meet Clarke," Octavia introduced, "Clarke, meet Monty, Raven and Fox." The dark-haired girl pointed to each of the people at the table when she said their names.

"Hey there Clarke," Monty said with a smile, waving cutely.

"Yeah, hey," Fox added with a smile.

"Earth to Octavia," Raven said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face, "This is a closed friend group."

Clarke thought she was being serious for a second but Octavia's grin never fell and she sat down, nodding for Clarke to sit as well.

Raven sighed. "fine," she said, before cracking a small smile, "I guess we have room for one more." Clarke smiled. She had a feeling she would make friends with these guys very quickly.

"Hey, I think I saw you two in my History class," Clarke pointed out, glancing between Raven and Octavia.

"Oh yeah," Raven said with a nod, "You were the brainiac who sat at the front of the class and answered all the questions." She gave a teasing smile.

Clarke blushed slightly. "That's me," she said with a chuckle, "and you were the Smart-ass who kept saying that they should've just killed Stalin when Russia joined the Allies."

"They should've!" Raven countered, "do you know how much that would've stopped?"

Octavia and Clarke chuckled. Yep, she had definitely made some friends.

While she listened to her new group talk about whatever it was they were talking about, Clarke took a second to look around the cafeteria. Almost instantly, her blue eyes met green ones. Clarke smiled as Lexa's eyes got wider and she turned back to talking to her friends. Clarke chuckled as she did the same.

"What's so funny, Braniac?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," Clarke responded quickly. After no one said anything for a minute Clarke spoke back up.

"What do you guys know about Lexa Woods?" she asked, earning wide eyed looks from the table.

"What?" she asked, concerned about their lack of response.

"Lexa Woods is the top dog of TonDC," Octavia said, "she basically controls the school."

"Really?" Clarke asked as she glanced back at Lexa, who glanced at her in return. She looked back to Octavia as she continued talking.

"yeah, She is the Group Commander of the JROTC program, which you should totally join by the way, I'm trying to get my recruiting ribbon," Octavia said with a wink.

"Commander," Clarke repeated, a small ghost of a smile spreading across her features, "how do I join?"

Excitement crossed Octavia's face. "Really, you'd join?" She asked excitedly, "I've been trying to get this one to join since freshman year." she pointed her thumb at Raven who stuck her tongue out in return.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile. "yeah, just tell me how and what I have to do."

After about 30 minutes of explaining ROTC and telling Clarke how to join, the lunch bell rang and they went their separate ways, except for Raven and Clarke, how figured out they had the same English class. 

English and gym went by rather quickly. Then she was in Chemistry. She looked around for a lab station to sit at, finding a lab where a girl was bent over her lab work alone, trying to fill in some information.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked with a small smile, that grew when the girl looked up.

"Sure, Clarke," Lexa said, looking back and forth between beautiful blue eyes. Clarke sat down beside the other girl silently, not saying anything for a while.

"You know, You look a little different than when you jumped over my fence the other day," Clarke said, seeing a small smile crack at the lips of the taller girl.

"Oh yeah?" Lexa replied in a teasing tone, chuckling as she put a drop of some sort of acid into the tube, causing it to bubble slightly. "Put a check next to the first chemical," Lexa said as she continued.

Clarke did so and continued talking. "I didn't know my nickname for you was as accurate as it was, Commander," Clarke said with a sly smile.

Lexa looked at Clarke, a questioning look in the green eyes. Clarke realized she would get a lot from this girl's eyes since the rest of her face didn't really seemed to show much.

"And who told you that?" Lexa questioned, her eye brow raising slightly.

"A little birdy told me," Clarke responded, no words being said until they were done with the lab, except for Lexa's occasional instruction.

"I'll see you around, Commander," Clarke said, with a smirk.

"May we meet again, Princess," Lexa said, her face showing nothing but her eyes dancing with humor.

Clarke chuckled as she walked out of the lab and into the parking lot.

She looked around or her car and her eyes spotted Lexa again, standing against a car with her hand up against the door, keeping a girl in place in front of her. She thought about walking over but decided to stay where she was and listen in.

"Come on, Costia," Lexa pleaded with the girl, "tell me what's going on. We can't fix this if we don't talk."

"Nothing is wrong," the smaller girl responded, getting up on her tip-toes to try and give Lexa a kiss. But the taller girl backed off.

"No, Cos," Lexa said, a slight bit of anger seeping into her tone, "we can't just kiss and make up, that's not healthy."

Clarke didn't know why she was listening in. It wasn't her conversation. But she felt protective of the Brunette for some reason.

Costia shook her head before opening the car door behind her and getting in the driver's seat.

"HEY! You were supposed to drive me home!" Lexa called after her, running for a second before stopping and putting her hands on her hips. Clarke got in her car and drove to where Lexa had started walking.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked out of her car window, "You do live right beside me."

Lexa nodded thankfully and got into the car.

It was a quiet ride home until Clarke asked, "was that your girlfriend?"

Lexa glanced over at Clarke before nodding. "Costia and I have been together for a year," Lexa said, "and we've been friends our entire lives."

Clarke nodded in understanding. She didn't know why she did it, but she reached over and squeezed Lexa's hand gently before putting it back on the wheel and driving. Lexa watched Clarke drive silently for a moment before turning her head back to watch the road.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa thanked Clarke for giving her a ride as they pulled in to Clarke's driveway. Clarke nodded and told her to text her later. Lexa agreed and walked to her door, where Costia was waiting on the porch with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. Lexa crossed her arms over her chest, which was her act of unease and distrust.

"Babe, can we talk?" Costia asked, making Lexa raise one or her eyebrows.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day," Lexa snapped back, "and  _now_ you have something to say to me."

"Please, Lex," Costia reasoned, standing up and giving her the flowers, "can we talk inside?"

Lexa agreed silently, opening the door and storming up the stairs, towards her room. Costia followed.

"What do you want to say, Costia?" Lexa asked, voice cold and stern and she sat on her bed.

Costia sighed and sat down next to Lexa. There was a suspenseful silence over the two before Costia murmured, "I cheated on you."

Lexa was sure she could hear her heart break in half and crumble into nothingness in her chest. That was definitely not what she was expecting.

"you  _what_?!" Lexa snapped, anger and sadness lacing her words.

"It was a one time thing, I swear!" Costia tried to explain, her words jumbling together as she tried to delay the inevitable, "I was just so angry with you and after work I went to this bar and I was drunk and there was this girl who kept sweet talking me and I was just so mad at you for being unreasonable-"

"unreasonable?!" Lexa interrupted, standing up and walking in a circle, "I don't want to lose you, Costia. How the fuck is that being unreasonable?" She could her her voice start to rise.

"You're telling me to not go to college and to not pursue my dreams just so we can be together?" Costia asked, anger seeping into her words as well.

"I never said that, Costia," Lexa reasoned as she stopped pacing, "I wanted to talk about it but you left just like you always do when I want to talk about our problems."

There was a silence for a moment before Lexa continued, "and you're forgetting the fact that you  _cheated_ on me." Her words were overflowing with venom as she spoke.

"You know, I stayed up for hours waiting for anything from you," she added, "a call, a text. Hell, I would've been happy with an email. But you left to go fuck some other girl because you were mad that I was trying to be with you. That is a new level of fucked up, Costia."

Costia tried to grab hold of Lexa's hand but Lexa pulled it away quickly, pulling it into her chest. She closed her eyes as if she was trying to think of what to do next.

"Get out, Costia," Lexa said, looking at the floor before locking eyes with the other girl, "I love you, and I want to be with you but I just need to think about whether or not I can trust you again after this."

Costia nodded, tears falling down her face as she left.

Lexa sat on her bed, and let out a sigh.

an hour later, she pulled out her phone.

\----------

      **Lexa :** _Backyard?_

**Princess :** _I'll be right out. Is everything okay?_

**Lexa :** _Yeah, I just need someone to talk to._

\----------

Lexa jumped over the fence, rubbing her arm with her hand as she waited for Clarke.

The blonde walked through the door a few moments later, concern in her eyes.

"Lexa, what's wrong?" Clarke asked, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "have you been crying?"

Lexa nodded, knowing there was no way to hide it. "Costia cheated on me," she said sadly, tears threatening to fall again as she said those words, "she fucking cheated on me, Clarke."

Shock overcame Clarke's features before she grabbed Lexa and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Lexa let out a soft sob and began crying on her new friend's shoulder.

"shh," Clarke cooed, letting the brunette let it out, "It'll be okay." She sat them down on the grass, continuing to calm the other girl down.

"How could she do that?" Lexa murmured through her sobs, "I thought she loved me."

"I'm sure she does," Clarke said pulling Lexa away from her to look into the other girl's green eyes, "sometimes people make mistakes. It's up to you whether or not you want to forgive her." Lexa nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" Lexa asked, the look of confusion heavy in her tear covered eyes.

"I think you should follow your heart," Clarke said, with a sad smile, "Love is about trust and care and if you can't trust her then-"

"it's weakness" Lexa interrupted, causing Clarke to look concerned and confused.

"What is?" Clarke asked, "Love?"

Lexa nodded before saying, "I love her, and now I am crying over her in a stranger's backyard. That's weak."

"we're not strangers," Clarke said quietly, using her thumb to wipe a stay tear off Lexa's face, "we're friends. And as a friend I am telling you that love is not weakness. Love should be strength. You should feel like a stronger person when you're with someone you love. But, love _is_ vulnerable. Because you know the people you love can tear you apart from the inside out."

Lexa nodded. Why was this making so much sense to her?

"So, talk to her," Clarke said with an encouraging smile, "see if you can trust her again. If you can't, it's not worth it."

"Thank you, Princess," Lexa said quietly, pulling the other girl into a hug.

"Any time, Commander," Clarke whispered in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) I'd love to hear your opinions. What do you think of Costia? How about Raven and Octavia? Do you think Lexa should trust Costia again? Is love weakness or is it vulnerability?
> 
> Next chapter should be released sometime tomorrow ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> ~Galaxy


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some things off her chest and joins TonDC's AFJROTC (Air Force Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps) Program

Clarke had talked to Lexa for hours, first about Costia being unfaithful, but after that just about everything and anything. Seeing as Clarke already knew of her position, Lexa talked to her about her love for JROTC and how she was most likely going to join the military. Clarke's usually vibrant blue eyes dulled a little causing Lexa to stop talking and tilt her head slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Lexa asked, concern filling her green eyes.

Clarke hesitated, wondering if she should tell Lexa about her father's death. After a moment of deliberation, she decided that if Lexa could come to her with her problems, she could tell her about this.

"My father left to join the military when I was 10," she started, "he was my best friend so I was sad to watch him go but I knew that he would be serving our country and protecting my mom and I."

Lexa nodded, putting her hand and the other girl's knee for support. At some point they had moved to the pool, just like a few nights before.

"I adored him," she continued after a moment of pause, "He was in the marine corps. He was a hero. But one day, about a month ago, when my father and the rest of his infantry team were going into this warehouse in Afghanistan to catch this guy. I don't remember his name, but they had been chasing him down for a while. They didn't know that there were snipers up on a rooftop nearby. The scouts before them hadn't reported anything back to base so they thought they were clear. My father saw a glare up on the roof out of the corner of his eye from a sniper scope. His best friend, Thelonious, was at the front of the group while he was right behind him. My father knew they would be aiming at Thelonious because snipers aim for either the first person in the group or one of the last and since they couldn't see the last, all they had was the first. Just as the shot came out, my dad pushed Thelonious out of the way and took the shot himself." Tears were forming in Clarke's eyes, but she continued on, looking at the water as she did so. "They were strong bullets, I don't know what caliber, but they were really strong," she said, shaking her head softly before she added, "The first one hit his shoulder, and the second one that came from a roof top on their other flank went straight through his helmet. Cut clean through. One side to the other."

Clarke paused so that she could wipe a tear off her face, "a few days later, Thelonious showed up at our door in uniform with the bad news. I know it wasn't his fault but when he told us what happened I couldn't help but to blame him. Thelonious' son was my best friend, his name is Wells. I blamed him too. I haven't spoken to him in a really long time. About 3 weeks ago, my boyfriend, Finn, broke up with me because he couldn't deal with my mourning."

That made Lexa speak up. "Seriously?" she practically barked. Clarke looked up at Lexa, a look of surprise crossing her face. Clarke read Lexa's eyes, seeing anger as well as, not pity as she was expecting, but empathy.

"He didn't deserve you if he thinks mourning over the loss of your father is too much to handle, or depressing," Lexa said, a fire burning in her eyes, "people like that shouldn't even be considered human."

They sat there for a few minutes before Lexa sighed. "My father was in the marine corps as well," the brunette admitted, sadness settling on her features, "I don't really have any memory of him but my older sister, Anya, does. He left when I was 4 and she was 8. He died a few years ago from an explosion just outside of Afghanistan. I was 10 when they told us my father had died."

Lexa paused for a moment before continuing, "But now my mother has remarried and my step-dad, Mark, is really great. He takes great care of us. They're actually out on a cruise right now celebrating their 5 year anniversary." She realized her hand was still resting on Clarke's knee, but neither of them did anything to change that. "The pity people try to give you will never go away, Clarke. You get used to over time but any time someone figures out, you'll get that pity."

"You didn't give me pity," Clarke responded, blue eyes still a little red from holding back tears.

"That's because I understand. I know exactly what it's like for you right now. You might have more memories of your father but what was worse than that was to have no memories of a father and only hear all these great stories of him, giving him this huge ego, giving him these huge shoes to feel, pretending he was a super hero out saving people from villains and thinking he didn't have a single bad bone in his body. That could be as far as you could get from the truth. But I will never know." Lexa swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

"Thank you," Clarke said quietly, locking her eyes with Lexa.

"For what?" Lexa responded, raising an eyebrow.

"For understanding. For listening. For telling. Thank you for jumping over my fence a few days ago." Clarke chuckled lightly, a tear falling.

"Don't mention it, Clarke," Lexa responded. Clarke felt goosebumps rise on her skin when Lexa said her name. She tried to blame it on the cold water or the breeze but she knew that wasn't it.

Clarke check the time and cursed. "It's 1 am, I better head to bed."

As she stood, Lexa mimicked her, getting onto her feet and turning around to go back over the fence. Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrist, just as she had done a few days before.

The blonde went on her tip-toes and kissed Lexa's cheek softly, causing them both to blush, although it was almost impossible to see it in the darkness.

"Thank you, again," Clarke said quietly.

"No problem," Lexa said in return. When Clarke let go she started to jump back over.

"Goodnight, Princess," Lexa said, turning slightly.

"Goodnight, Commander," Clarke said with a smile as she slid open the back door of her house and went upstairs. She looked in her mom's room to see if she was home, but remembered that her mom worked the night shift at the hospital and got home rather early. She sighed and curled up in bed, but not before sending Lexa a text.

\----------

    **Clarke :**   _Goodnight, again, Commander._

**Commander :**   _Get some sleep, Clarke._

\----------

Clarke frowned, wondering why Lexa didn't say goodnight. a few seconds later, her phone buzzed again and she smiled at the screen.

\----------

      **Commander :** _Goodnight, again, Princess._

\----------

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa sighed as she sent the text, running her hands through her hair. She thought about the way her skin never failed to create goosebumps when Clarke touched her. She wondered if her touch did the same to Clarke. She decided to stop thinking about that and instead texted Costia.

\----------

      **Lexa :** _I trust you, but if you ever fail that trust again, I cant be with you anymore. Do you understand that, Costia?_

**Babe :** _I do, babe. I love you so much. I'm so sorry._

**Lexa :**   _I know, I love you too._

**Babe :**   _Sweet dreams, baby. I'll see you tomorrow._

**Lexa :** _Have a good rest of the day at work._

\----------

Lexa sighed before putting her phone back down. She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice. The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved Costia. She did trust her but she was sure that trust could break in a number of ways. The brunette put her arm under her pillow and drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke smiled as her homeroom teacher handed her her schedule change. Gym had been replaced with ROTC, since the class gives you a PE credit. She texted Octavia, whose number she had gotten the day before. She had forgotten about the nickname she had given her new friend. They both had a nice laugh about it. Octavia, In return, had started to call Clarke, Clarkey.

\----------

      **Clarke :** _Guess who's in ROTC now?_

**Octagon :** _oh, uhm... Obama? oh wait no, It's Trump, isn't it?_

**Clarke :**   _oh yea, definitely. no, I am!_

**Octagon :** _aw, that's not nearly as fun. lol jk. what period?_

**Clarke :** _6th_

**Octagon :** _aw sweet, dude, you're in my class. Echo Flight ftw_

**Clarke :** _I'm guessing I'll learn what that means soon enough._

**Octagon :**   _Don't worry, you'll love it._

\----------

Clarke smiled as she went to her next periods. Lunch passed again as Clarke stole quick glances at Lexa, while the other girl did the same.

Finally it was 6th period, time for her first day of ROTC. Luckily enough for her, her dad had taught her a few military practices when he wasn't deployed so she knew to stand at parade rest before class started. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for Octavia.

"I'm right here," she heard the person behind her whisper, "just face the front. After they report in to the flight commander, we turn towards the flags and say the pledge. After that, we face the front and say the Air Force Cadet Creed." Her friend pointed towards the poster on the board that held the creed. "After that, we wait for sergeant to seat us," she finished, moving away from Clarke's ear. She nodded shortly in understanding and faced the front, keeping her eyes on the 'horizon' just as her father had taught her.

They did everything that Octavia said they would and the entire class sat down. "Alright, everyone, we have a new cadet here today," Sergeant said with a nod, "Could you stand and introduce yourself, Cadet?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa had heard that one of her officers, C/2lt (Cadet 2nd Lieutenant) Blake had recruited a new cadet but she hadn't heard who. She swallowed hard when the first year stood up.

"Hey, everyone," the blonde said with a small wave, "I'm Clarke Griffin."

Everyone gave her a welcome and Clarke's met Lexa's as she scanned the room. Lexa watched as an even larger smile crept onto the other girl's face. Lexa blushed and turned back to face the front. What was this girl doing to her. 

"Hello Clarke," Sergeant said with a nod, "would you mind coming by after school today so we can get you a uniform and get you some more information about the unit?"

Clarke nodded, "Of course, sir."

Sergeant smiled at the girl and allowed her to sit back down before turning to Lexa and asking, "Do you have anything to report to the flight today, Lexa?"

"There will be a Commander's Call tomorrow," Lexa said simply, "I expect you all to be there. Don't expect me to be very happy if you don't."

Lexa watched as the heads around her nodded and there were multiple "yes, ma'am"'s given throughout the room. But one stood out to her. It wouldn't have seemed odd to anyone else, it was her job. But connected to that voice, it made her heart leap.

"Yes, Commander."

Her eyes darted towards Clarke who was looking at the front, watching as sergeant started the lesson for the day. Seeing as Lexa had learned about the Berlin Airlift her first year as well as every year after that, she decided to watch Clarke take in all the information. Surprisingly, she seemed to already know most of it, answering almost every question their instructor would put on the board. After the lesson, Sergeant nodded to the flight commander to dismiss the class.

C/1lt Blake, otherwise known as Bellamy, stood at attention and called to the class, "Flight, Attention!" Immediately, every cadet was on their feet.

"Sir," Bellamy addressed the Sergeant with a salute, "Permission to take back the class?"

"Permission granted," Their instructor responded, dropping his salute. Bellamy turned and said, "Class dismissed."

The cadets grabbed their bags and walked out of class. As Lexa exited the portable she spotted Clarke talking to Octavia before the darker haired girl said she had to get to class. She gave the blonde haired girl a hug before walking away.

Lexa walked up to the girl that was obviously waiting for her.

"You didn't tell me you were joining the unit," Lexa said, as she continued walking, Clarke walking right beside her to their shared 7th period.

"Hello to you too, Commander," Clarke said with a smug smile.

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. "Hello, Princess," she greeted before adding, "now, why didn't you tell me you were joining ROTC?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Clarke responded with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Before they went into their chemistry class, Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrist, pulling her towards the side of the hallway. "So, what did you do about Costia?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't bring any unwanted attention to them.

Lexa sighed before replying, "I told her I trust her but I would break up with her if she betrayed my trust again."

Clarke nodded in understanding, though her heart dropped. For some reason she kind of hoped that they had broken up. She told herself it was because what Costia did was unforgivable but she knew that people made mistakes, especially drunk mistakes. She tried to bury the fact that she was sad that Lexa wasn't single. She shook the thought away and pushed Lexa into the chemistry lab.

After class, Clarke started to leave. "Bye, Lexa, see you tomorrow," she said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa said, stopping the blonde from leaving. "I'm having a party at my place tomorrow after the Commander's call. You wanna come?"

"C/LtCol Lexa Woods, the Alpha dog of TonDC High, asking me, little ol' rankless cadet Clarke Griffin to go to her party?" Clarke teased, putting her hand over her heart, "I'm honored, Commander."

"alright, enough of that, Princess," Lexa replied, with a small crack of a smile on her lips, "so are you coming or not?"

"I couldn't let my neighbor throw an obnoxiously crazy party without being there," Clarke said with a chuckle, "That would be rude."

When Lexa raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest in a superior attitude, Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there," she answered, walking past Lexa, "now, move along, I have a uniform to get fitted for." She winked at the brunette, who rolled her eyes in response.

Octavia had offered to stay after school to help with Clarke's uniform, granted that Clarke took her home afterwards. Clarke agreed.

They were just now finishing up getting the uniform in P10, an extra portable that held all of ROTC's equipment. Everything fit perfectly. Finally, Sergeant took out two name tags, one blue one and one silver one. Griffin was carved into both.

"We ordered them when you signed up yesterday. We were surprised they got here as quick as they did," Sergeant said as he glanced at the Major behind him before he handed her the name tags. Clarke accepted them with a smile. Sergeant nodded before adding, "you're going to be Personnel NCO, which is a rather important job for a first year but since you're a junior and I heard your father was in the military, we'll make an exception." The man smiled as he handed her 6 little metal ranks, all having 5 stripes on them. As she remembered the Cadet guide she was given she recognized it as the rank of Technical Sergeant. That was pretty amazing for a first year.

"Thank you, sir," Clarke accepted with a nod. Sergeant nodded and so did Major.

Clarke exited the portable and Octavia smiled at her. "Tech Sergeant, huh?" she noticed with a nod, "pretty good, cadet. Let's just see if you can put that uniform on right tomorrow."

Clarke chuckled and started to text Lexa as they headed towards her car.

\----------

      **Clarke :** _Guess what rank I got, go ahead, guess?_

**Commander :** _Airman Basic?_

**Clarke :** _That's offensive Lexa, no._

**Commander :** _Clarke, I know what rank you got. I had to help give you a job. That's kind of my job, remember?_

**Clarke :** _Oh yeah... well, you're no fun. I wanted to surprise you._

**Commander :** _Sorry, C/TSgt Griffin._

**Clarke :** _You should be, C/LtCol Woods._

**Commander :** _Do you want to take a swim in your pool today?_

**Clarke :** _You're asking me if I want to swim in my own pool?_

**Commander :** _Is there a problem with that, Princess?_

**Clarke :** _Yes, but I have been wanting to take a swim lately._

**Commander :** _alright then. See you at 7 over the fence._

\----------

"You've been looking at your phone the entire time we've been walking," Octavia said, pulling Clarke out of her texts, "I'm surprised you haven't run into something."

Clarke rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket.

"Who were you texting?" The dark haired girl asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"No one," Clarke responded quickly, heat rising up on her cheeks.

"Oh my God," Octavia said, raising her eyebrows at her friend, "You have a full blown crush. You haven't even been here a week, Clarkey. Who's the guy?"

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" Clarke responded, continuing to look for her car in the parking lot.

"Ah, so you're not as straight as you let on," Octavia said with a smirk, "me and Raven were placing bets. So, are you gay or bi? I think Fox bet on Pansexual and Monty bet on Montysexual."

This made Clarke turn to face her friend. "You guys were betting on my sexuality?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, confusion seeping into her voice. When Octavia nodded, she sighed and admitted, "yeah, I'm bi."

Octavia made a fist pumping motion and yelled "CHA CHING!"

"I'm guessing you won?" Clarke said with a chuckle.

"You guessed correctly," Octavia said with a smile, "So who is it, Clarkey?"

"I'm not telling you, Octagon," Clarke answered in the same exact tone her friend had. Octavia narrowed her eyes before saying quietly, "I will find out, Griffin."

"We'll see about that, Blake."

Later, Clarke waited in her backyard in her bikini, adding a few things onto the first sketch she had started the day she had moved in. The night before, she had added a few more things to her Lexa inspired sketch. Her chiseled jaw, the goosebumps she had cause (or at least she thought she did. It could've been the wind.), and high cheek bones. but for now she focused on the trees that lined the edges of the yard. That is, until she heard a quiet thump close by.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa had put on one of her favorite bikinis. It was black with very little design, but she loved it. She grabbed a towel and headed outside. The brunette threw the towel over first then climbed over the fence and landed in Clarke's backyard. She was going to greet the blonde but stopped before she could say anything. Clarke was wearing a blue bikini that matched her blue eyes perfectly and fit her in all the right ways. Not to mention her midriff that Lexa had been captivated by when she had first seen Clarke. It was just as great and toned as she remembered it. She knew that Clarke must've worked out because, Damn, she had a nice body. Lexa shook the thought from her head and smiled, forcing her eyes to focus on the other girl's face.

"Hey there, Princess," she greeted.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke hadn't noticed Lexa looking at her body because she was so focused on looking over the other girl's. She swallowed hard as she looked at her toned body, strong and fit. She looked exactly like, well, a Commander. She let her eyes land on the other girl's cleavage before blinking and meeting Lexa's eyes.

"Hey there, Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I want any and all suggestions, opinions and theories that you guys have :3 And, I know I'm coming rather fast with these updates but it's just cause I really like writing them and I had an extra day off from school. I'll try to post one tomorrow afternoon as well but that might not happen seeing as I have armed drill practice for ROTC. Yep, I'm in that, hence why I know so much about it. Sorry if it was a little overwhelming or I didn't explain something well enough. I honestly didn't mean for this story to focus so much on the ROTC stuff, It just kind of happened xD anyways, I'm rambling. I hope you guys are loving readying this as much as I'm loving writing it <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ~Galaxy


End file.
